La rata hippie
by Shakis-Shakis
Summary: Draco se convierte en animago pero por mala suerte termina en manos de Harry. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¡review!
1. Chapter 1

Eran las vacaciones de navidad y el colegio de magia estaba prácticamente vacío

Eran las vacaciones de navidad y el colegio de magia estaba prácticamente vacío.

Solo se encontraban el trío de oro, Draco Malfoy, dos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff, los profesores y el director.

En las mazmorras Draco estaba en su cama haciendo su primera transformación de animago, estaba decidido a ser un enorme tigre grande y peligroso o un lobo peligroso e inteligente.

-voy a hacer un león grande e imponente aunque pensándolo bien eso es cosa de Gryffindors prefiero ser un basilisco jajaja – decía draco hablando consigo mismo.

Estaba comenzando a sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas, sentía los cambios, pronto seria un animal imponente, Potter temblaría ante el.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio todo desde otro ángulo – estaba tan concentrado que se fue a rascar la orejita y se fue de lado; parecía que la cabeza era más grande.

-porque me siento como pequeño- viendo la cama que había crecido algunos centímetros.

Corrió hacia la orilla cama, brinco a un cojin que había en el suelo pero reboto y se dio totocazo con el piso. Se puso a llorar pero se callo al escuchar un llantito de perro.

Con algo de miedo se acerco a un espejo y vio a un lindo Yorkshire terrier color champagne que lo miraba con unos ojos muy grandes.

-no, no puede ser, un mugroso perro de cartera. Eso es lo que soy, todos se van a reír cuando se enteren de que soy una pelota de pelos. Mejor dicho una pelotita de pelos- dijo Draco viendo su reducido tamaño.

¡Plop!

Un elfo domestico vestido como payaso de circo se apareció en la habitación agarro a draco y desapareció de la habitación llegando a la torre de Griffindor.

-Señor omnipotente Harry Potter señor, Dobby encontró esto en el cuarto del amo Draco.

Harry que dormía tranquilamente abrió un ojo y pego un brinco gritando:

-¡Una rata! Una rata hippie.

-No señor Harry Potter señor es un perrito- dijo Dobby.

-¿un perrito?- Harry se puso los lentes y agarro a la pelotita de pelos que miraba con curiosidad la torre- hayyy que bello perrito, Malfoy si es mariqui mira que tener un perro de este tamaño…

Harry le agarro un lasito con una cinta rosada que consiguió por que el lacio pelo que tapaba los ojitos.

Y bajo a desayunar con su perrito en el brazo al estilo Hollywood.

Draco solo pensaba ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por que a mí? Dándose cabezazos con el brazo de Harry.


	2. Dragon malo

Los otros componentes del trío dorado cuando vieron a Harry con el perrito se le unieron preguntándole de quien era

Los otros componentes del trío dorado cuando vieron a Harry con el perrito se le unieron preguntándole de quien era.

-¿Harry y ese bicho de quien es y porque parece que le esta dando un ataque?-pregunto Ron viendo como el perrito seguía dándose golpes con el brazo de Harry.

-Es demasiado lindo ¿me lo das un momento para acariciarlo?-dijo Hermione pero cuando estiro la mano para acariciarlo Draco le agarro la manga de la túnica y comenzó a morderla-¡Harry ese perro esta poseído! ¡Ayúdame!

Harry se echo a reír y le dio besitos al perrito, cuando hizo esto Draco comenzó a darse cabezazos con la mesa. Lo que ocasiono que se llenara de comida.

Los días pasaban y dragón (como lo llamo Harry) hacia desastre en la torre de Griffindor.

-Harry, esa rata hippie se comió mi tarea, ¡me las pagaras!-decía Hermione mientras intentaba agarrar a dragón que se escondía detrás de Harry con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Por favor Hermione esa es la excusa más tonta que inventaron los muggles, que le dirás a Snape no profesor Snape el perro me comió la tarea´´. Mírale la cara él es incapaz de hacerte eso.

-¡Harry! Ese engendro se comió mi zapato, seguro que Malfoy lo abandono porque es el enviado de Voldemort-dijo Ron

-Mira Ron que el perrito sea de Malfoy no es para que lo odies. ¿Cómo se va a comer tu zapato si dragón mide como veinte centímetros y a ti te dicen zapato de payaso?

-Harry no odio al mugroso creo que te odio a ti.

-Jajaja -rió Harry mientras cariñaba a dragón y le arreglaba el lasito.

Ron y Hermione hacían la tarea en la biblioteca porque dragón cuando ellos no vigilaban agarraba sus cosas y las destruía.

Un día consiguió una araña muerta más grande que él, que de alguna forma se arreglo para meterla en bolso de Ron.

Cuando este metió la mano y la agarro, le dio un ataque de pánico y comenzó a correr gritando con la araña en la mano. Harry y Hermione corrían atrás de el tratando de quitársela. Esa noche Ron durmió en la enfermería.

-¡Harry ese perro es malo! Esta poseído lo juro-lloraba Hermione.

-Hermione habla con mi mano porque yo no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Harry poniéndole la mano en la cara y yéndose.

Así pasaba el tiempo y Harry quería más y más a dragón; le daba besos, lo acariciaba, lo peinaba y le había comprado mas de cien cintas de todos los colores incluso una mágica que cambiaba según el animo de dragón.

Harry tenia al perrito como confidente; le contaba sus problemas, sus tristeza, alegrías y sobre todo como un rubio engreído, sexy, prepotente, sexy lo tenia totalmente enamorado.

Los amigos de Harry querían que ya terminaran las vacaciones para que Malfoy regresara y se llevara a su malvada pelota de pelos con él.

Si no terminarían practicando los hechizos imperdonables con dragón ya que no aguantaban más al pequeño demonio.


End file.
